The Light, Thunder, and Raven: Satoshi and Kirikō vs. Verus
A figure walked through the world of the living; sipping from a casket as he kept steady on the sidewalk. Looking at the sky, he pondered why he felt as if he wouldn't manage to get home peacefully today. Shrugging inwardly, and pocketed his casket and continued on. Far away from the present location, a Senkaimon opened, scaring many birds who were perched on a branch. A young man stepped out of the Senkaimon, and with a flick of his hand, closed it. He looked around his current enviroment, and then slowly walked to the ground. The young man looked to his back, and noticed the town behind him. Deciding he'd find his target there, he rushed off, his sword dangling loosely from his hip. Sensing the entrance of an odd reiatsu source, Kirikō smirked towards the sky. "It seems today will be quite interesting" she said to her self. The young man who had appeared out of the Senkaimon now shunpo'ed into the city. He looked up to the horizon. It was cloudy, but nothing serious. Looking ahead, he continued to walk around the city, observing the humans who crossed his path. He was crossing through the street when he saw a young woman - she was bleeding through one eye. The young man looked disternly at the woman, and walked to her location. He then saw the figure - sipping a liquid from his casket. Giving a quick spin, Kirikō quickly disappeared in an instant. Suddenly a crow whizzed by passing by the man and appearing behind the young man who was sipping from the casket. Within an instant, the crow transformed back into Kirikō and moved in on him. "Who are you?" she asked rather impulsively. The young man who had saw the figure walked to his location. The young woman had suddenly appeared in front of the figure, and the young man suddenly appeared behind her. Before she knew what was going on, Satoshi cut her clothing, to reveal the seal on her back. "Kirikō, oh how long it has been. I have a warrant for your arrest." He turned his attention to the young man, and stared at him. "However, you, Verus, are of interest. I do not want to fight, but if you get in my way, I will kill you." The figure looked at the man for a moment before walking away muttering, "How dramatic of you two, but you don't get any points from me for it." As he stepped out of the shade the features of Verus became more apparent, as he continued to stroll along. "Hello both of you" Kirikō said raising her hand in a waving motion. Suddenly a shock of lightning released from her hand, one jolt flying at Verus, the other at Satoshi. "I cannot risk my being here, be exposed. I wouldn't want to move again" she said. Verus yawned and swatted this little bit of lightning with his left hand; his nondominate hand. He then just began to walk away, "Give me a break, I have no interest in Soul Society." Then he continued on. Satoshi looked at Verus, a hint of doubt in his eyes. "I do not believe you are serious, Verus, because I am certain you have been keeping up with the events pertaining to the Soul Society, am I correct?" As he finished his sentence, he started smiling. He turned his attention to Kirikō, and suddenly appeared in front of her. "I doubt you will fight me, woman. If you refuse to come with me, I will guarantee your sudden and imminent death." Angered by the sudden intrusion of her personal space, she announced "Hakuda #1 - Tetsuhan''". Kirikō struck forward into Satoshi's chest, pushing him back. "I will not come with you, but I am interested in the other." she said turning at Verus. Satoshi sighed gently. "Are you sure, woman? Are you positive the decision you have made is right?" Satoshi suddenly appeared in back of Kiriko, and slashed her back. "Hmmph. I don't even need to take care of you anymore. Now go away. The men are talking." Satoshi kicked her a few feet from where he was standing. He appeared in front of Verus. "Say, what about a fight? I'm bored, and this woman will be captured anyways. How's about we have fun?" Satoshi started smiling, to which he noticed Verus' apathetic attitude. "Cheer up, dude." Taking a blow, Kirikō quickly shot herself back up. A veil of Shunkō surrounded her at the last second, absorbing the slash. "Don't take me lightly, I am not the little girl I appear to be" she said. Verus smiled for a moment, before once more walking away. He looked back and said, "I am cheery; on the inside. If you want to fight you're going to need some reliable backup... unless you want me to have to drag you back to Kamui." He pulled out his casket and began to drink once more. Appearing behind Verus, Kirikō raised her hand up. "Byakurai" she announced firing forward a shot of white light. "I want to see you fight Mister, you intrigue me more than Satoshi over there" Kirikō said nonchalantly, giving no attention to Satoshi who dealt her a strike earlier. Verus' smile faded, and after a moment, materialized a sheathe from midair; instantly bashing away the blast withou even drawing his blade. "Tch, what a bore... but fine then I'll let both of you have your way." His sheathe, long enough to fit an average sized nodachi, was lowered slightly so Verus could grasp his blade's hilt. Then with immense precision, he drew and slashed at Kiriko in the same motion. Kiriko moved to block, but oddly her timing was off as the blade moved faster than she had predicted; Verus managed to slice cleanly in her abdomen, though not deep enough to incapacitate. Verus looked at the wound for a moment, "Darn, I was planning on just barely missing your spine... hmph, oh well." Suddenly he vanished and was instantly on Satoshi; hammering him with a barrage of attacks. "'''Shinkuri!" Satoshi suddenly screamed as the barrage of attacks were repelled by the red shield Satoshi has created. Once the barrage had stopped, Satoshi flew back a few inches. His lips were slightly bruised; however, he was ok. "Woman... how's about you and me fight this man? As allies? Should we win, I'll drop all charges against you, and you'll be free to go. Even if we lose." Satoshi looked back at Verus. "I see... your speed if very impressive. I didnt see it coming, for a split second." "Either way, Im coming out of this not guilty. But I will fight alongside you" she said appearing next to Satoshi. She raised her sword to her side and smirked at Verus. "Cool." Satoshi remarked, with a smile. Drawing his sword, in a instant, he appeared behind Verus and swung at his neck, with a more serious expression on his face. Verus blocked with his sheathe while his other arm swung in to attack Satoshi's vulnerable abdomen. Using his sheathe he sent Satoshi's blade flying at Kiriko; a spinning blade of death. With a motion of her hand, a hexagonal shield took a spot on each of her sides. The sword bounced off of the shield and she simply glanced back at Satoshi. "If you wanna work with me, at least keep your weapons to yourself." she said. "Waste of energy, my friend." Satoshi smiled as he disappeared. The sword disappeared from the ground as well, and a sudden swift slash appeared in Verus' direction. Verus yawned; sheathing his blade. "Charging at me is very dumb... many foes learned that the hard way." Verus then ducked low as Satoshi brought his arm up; whirling his left hand to catch Satoshi's wrist as he swung down. Verus then swun gwith his wrist; bringing his body around to Satoshi's back through the momentum. Putting his hand into a sword charm, Verus struck at a pressure point on the back of Satoshi's head which was connected to his eyes. As this happened, Satoshi's eyesight suddenly disappeared. As Satoshi's alarmed face began to blink, Verus turned his attention to Kiriko and after a moment of concentration, sent her flying smack into a wall through telekinesis with his Seijō Reiryoku. As the smoke and debris shattered through the air, the works "Kai" filled the air. A burst of reiatsu filled the air as Kirikō stepped from the crater in the wall. She unsheathed her Zanpakutō and charged at Verus. Slamming down her sword, she went for a blunt force strike. Verus nimbly grasped her right hand with his left as it came down; before whirling inward and bringing his right hand upwards at her elbow; in an attempt to bend in the wrong direction. Kiriko managed to bend her arm the other way at the last second, but Verus continued the move by take her elbow and bending it backwards past her head; past the normal limits of her arm, and causing her to topple backwards onto her backside. Verus then used another bit of telekinesis to send her flying backward; skidding against the ground. Kicking down, she took her roots on the ground. She grasped her Zanpakutō and announced "Hadō #54 - Haien" she announced firing a disk of purple energy at Verus. With another hand movement she announced "Hadō #63 - Sōren Sōkatsui" firing a blast of blue/white energy in the same direction as well. Verus ducked each Kido by tilting his torso backwards as they went flying by. Bored, he said, "I could stand here and beat the hell out of you two with just my fist, but that would get boring... fine, I will release my blade... I suggest you do the same if you don't want to die." Drawing his ninjato and letting the sheathe disintegrate, Verus pointed his blade at Kiriko and muttered, "Eclipse...Hinomaru." Suddenly his blade seemingly split into two; one merely an illusion of light until Verus grasped it. The ninjato each seemed to fade to blade. Pointing his blade at Kiriko, he announced, "Some no Gyakusetsu - Massatsu." At that moment Verus suddenly faded into nothingness; unseen by his two foes. Kiriko and Satoshi were then each suddenly slashed on their backs; not deep enough to be life threatening, but enough for each to gasp. All Satoshi saw was a thick darkness, darker then any he had ever seen before. He began to click his tongue rapidly. As he did this, he appeared suddenly behind Verus, who was supposed to be completely invisible, and landed a gigantic blow to his back. "Decapitate...Tonbogiri." Satoshi's sword began to glow a bright white and the handle elongated. The sword blade shattered and reformed into a large spear with 2 sharp prongs protruding from the lower left & right. 'I've been trained for this kind of situation, you know. It's a form of echolocation all we Royal Guard members are trained for. Satoshi held his spear in his hand and quickly appeared in front of the apathetic Verus. He butted him with the bottom of his spear, then shunpoed away. "Haien" he said as a large, purple crescent whizzed through the air, headed for Verus' direction. Verus reappeared immediately, "Tsugi no Gyakusetsu - Kounen." Suddenly Satoshi's attack was cleanly sliced through by an invisible force; along with a large chunk of Satoshi's upper right arm. The attack was clean and when it made contact a red dot could be seen before it destroyed all it touched. Satoshi's arm muscle was effectively gone. Verus then continued forward as Satoshi gasped; slicing downwards at Satoshi's head. As Satoshi blocked, Verus' blade suddenly seemed to glimmer for a moment, before Satoshi watched in horror as his blade suddenly disintegrated slowly before being cut in half. He then followed up by lifting his arm and cupping his hand as if grabbing something; utilizing his telekinesis to lift Satoshi up by the throat; slowly strangling him. While choking, Satoshi smiled faintly. "Nice try, Verus. You almost got me. Just one thing. Maryūjinken!" Satoshi yelled faintly as the devilish flames erupted violently from his hands, searing Verus where he stood. Satoshi continued emitting the flames, then looked faintly at Kirikō. "I think I'm getting my vision back. I can see you, albeit you are a faint blur..." As the flames came Verus quickly muttered, ""Blade of my enemy remember thing transgressions and seek the blood of he who wields you in anger . Reverse!"" As he finished, the flames reached him, but they merely phased through him; instead erupting onto Satoshi himself. Verus then finished, "Bakudo -76: Kikan Toku." As Satoshi burned in his own flame, Verus then pointed his hand at Satoshi, "Bakudo 99, Kin." As he stated this, Satoshi's arms were tied and pinned him further through several iron shafts. Then Verus stated, "Bakudo 99 Part 2, Bankin." Satoshi was completely wrapped in spiritual wrappings; along with numerous metal bolts. Finally, Verus stepped back a few meters and muttered as Satoshi struggled futily to break free, "Limit of the thousands hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness. Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky. The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders. Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, grey fortress tower. Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired. Hado 91: Senjū Kōten Taihō." Verus then summoned several pillars of light that all fired directly at the same focal point; Satoshi. As they all hit their mark, a devasting explosion commensed. As the reiatsu in the air settled, Satoshi appeared somewhat unscathed. A large door appeared in front of him, with Kirikō holding out both hands. "Ryubi no Jōmon" she had muttered as a large barrier crackled infront of Satoshi. Suddenly, she formed a hand movement with her right hand. "Keikatsu" she announced as a light veil of energy formed around Satoshi, temporarily healing him. As the barrier disperced, she raised up her blade. "Strangle to Death -- Rindō" she called as a red aura surronded her. Hundreds of vines rose from the ground below, forming a "tentacle" like creature. "Satoshi, you sicken me" she said as the red cord began to glow around her arm. "Heh. I sicken you? Pathetic." Satoshi said as he walked out of the flames. "Decapitate...Tonbogiri" Satoshi said once more as his spear reformed, seemingly undamaged. "Sanagi Tonbogiri" he said as the classic wind barrier formed around him. "In this stage, I'm practically unbeatable. Try to crack through it? Pathetic." Satoshi simply smiled, which sickened Kirikō. Verus looked at the barrier for a moment, before hefting his two ninjato. "In this case, practically isn't good enough... Yottsu no Gyakusetsu - Umu" Suddenly Verus moved at immense speeds through flashstep; clashing his blade with the air that was causing the wind. Oddly, the wind began to die down to a degree because the air itself was disintegrating. Verus pushed through; stabbing directly into Satoshi's gut. The wound grew as his torso began to disintegrate, before Verus pulled it back out to prevent it from killing him. The wound was about the size of three fists. Verus then jumped back and landed nimbly on the ground below. Suddenly, Verus was slashed by a heavy spear, the likes of which tore through his clothing easily and cut deeply through his chest. Satoshi appeared in front of him, smiling oddly. "No, not today." He said smiling. "Hakuneshita" he said as he slammed his hands on the ground and the large tower grew. It disintegrated into small, white-hot metal fillings. "I'd like you to try to beat this - Umu won't work." Satoshi launched the metal fillings at Verus, moving at incredible speeds. Once surrounding Verus, they began to surround him. "Maryūjinken" Satoshi said as the trademark flames came from his hand, and in an instant, the vicinity surrounding Verus exploded violently. Verus smiled as the flames disappeared; he was completely unscathed, "You are a dumbass... though I have to admit that was good." An odd barrier surrounded Verus; protecting him from harm, "Arata Gyakusetsu - Torou." The wounds from the spear; even his clothing's damage, was no where to be seen. "Whatever" Satoshi said, rolling his eyes. "Tetsugen Tonbogiri Seiten Raimei." Satoshi said, nonchalantly as sonic shockwaves were launched with deadly speed at the barrier Verus set up, attacking it with boldness. Eventually, after multiple strikes, it began to crack slightly. Satoshi smiled, exhausted. "Tetsugen Tonbogiri." Satoshi said as the presurized ball of wind formed at the tip of his spear. Appearing in front of Verus' barrier, he swung his spear downward. Verus looked worried for a second before his expression flatlined into neutrality. "Like I said... you're a dumbass." Suddenly to Satoshi's eyes the cracks disappeared and when his spear contacted the field, it melted to cinders as the field vaporized it. Verus looked at Satoshi again, "Nothing is true; everything is permitted... I'm afraid everything you are seeing is as such. My ability allows me to manipulate photons, and as such, I can manipulate what exactly you see based on the light that reaches your eyes. The main thing that is true right now... is the fact that your attacks, and your blade, have failed." "Illusions? Really? Like that would have worked anyways. I can sense your reiatsu. I know exactly where you are. Have you not noticed that I am quite capable of knowing where you are, even when being blind? Has it occured to you that illusions will not work on me? I've been trained for almost any situation you can think of. I'd better stop, I sound arrogant." Satoshi smiled with curled eyebrows. "Photons, eh? Wow, what a power. But what if, oh what if..." Satoshi started to think. "I know of a way to penentrate that barrier. Unfortunately, I don't have any kidō that is capable of doing this." Satoshi pulled out a small metallic orb. "However, I think I may have something capable... I don't know, haven;t used the damned thing in years..."